new town new life
by Daisy323
Summary: Vlad moves to Scotland where he meets Ella and when a relationship develops what will happen? Please note Vlad is 16 in this and Erin doesn't exist. They still owned Garside though. My first ever fanfic plz review if you have any idea on how I can make it better.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Young Dracula the only character I own is Ella.**

**Ella's P.O.V**

Ella's diary

HI my name is Ella, I'm 15 years old and I live in the south-east of scotland. I love the weather here I've never been a big fan of the sun and quite often acted a bit like a vampire, refusing to go out in the sun to play whilst I would jump at the chance to go out in what most people would call horrid weather.

I was out today as it was raning and its the middle of winter so the sun wasn't going to come out at all. Thats when I saw him, his name is Vlad he had only just moved here from England. I'm not quite sure where exactly all I know is that he transfered to my school from a place called Garside Grange. He is so cute he has black hair and really pale skin along with the most amazing eyes- a mix of green and blue. I walked overto where he was standing in the shadows and introduced myself.

"Hi, I' m Ella. Whats your name?" I asked he smiled at me and said

"Vladimir..Count" he said with a bit of a pause like he had to think about it. "Funny I wasnt expecting anyone to be out today, no-one came out when it was like this in England." I let out a small laugh

"yeah same here. I'm the only one that comes out when it's like this" I said gesturing round the empy park and up to the clouds as rain started to fall around us, "they all say it' s horrible, I say its better to get fresh air in the rain than burn in the sun, personally I much prefer this to the sun.". He smiled, obviously he felt the same way I did. Just then the rain got heavier an we stepped back towards the bushes so we could get a little more shelter from the weather.

"why don't we head back to mine, its not that far and we can get away from the rain?" Vlad asked me.I nodded, the rain was getting heavier and I didn't fancy staying in it much longer even if I did like it. Vlad took my hand and led me back to his house. I tried not to blush as he did so. His house was huge it was the biggest and darkest one in the village. The living room mached the outside of the houst perfectly the walls were a deep blue that looked almost black and the couches were black with a dark red, black and blue rug holding them together. Alng the walls there where numerous cabinets all made of what looked like oak and mahogany. In the far corner of the room there was a small stage with deep blood red curtains behind it and a strange chair. It was the nicest livingroom I had ever seen, it felt old and the decor wasn't ment to harbour light and spread it, you could tell because it had candles everywhere instead of the spotlights everyone had these days.

**Vlad's P.O.V **

I was standing alone I the park looking out over the rolling hills. We had sold Garside grange because too many people had started talking about us and how 'strange' we were. Or rather how strange dad and Ingrid were. We were now staying in some vilage in the south-east of Scotland at first I had found their accsents strange and hard to understand but after a few days I got used to it. After all it could be worse, they could be speaking galic for bats sake! Well they don't speak it but they do learn it just like how I learnt welsh when I was in stokley. Apparently they're simmaler so I shouldn't have to try too hard in order to catch up. Not that I need to since I' m only at that school until easter so that the school dad bought can have some refurbishing done-not to mention UV proof windows and a new boarding complex built. So for now we are staying in a house, yes the Prince of Darkness bought a house, although it still large. I was thinking this all over in my head when a girl of arond 15 walked up to me. She had dark har which fell to her waist. Her eyes were a light blue and her flawless pale skin was so light it almost matched mine.

"Hi, I' m Ella. Whats your name?" she asked, she was smiling but it was a small one insted of a huge grin some people may have even mistaked it for frown.

"Vladimir...Count" I replied pausing for a second to think before I said Dracula. "Funny I wasnt expecting anyone to be out today, no-one came out when it was like this in England." she laughed at what I' d said and I couldn't help smiling at her.

"yeah same here. I'm the only one that comes out when it's like this" she said gesturing round the empy park and up to the clouds as rain started to fall around us, "they all say it' s horrible, I say its better to get fresh air in the rain than burn in the sun, personally I much prefer this to the sun.". I felt my smile grow, we had something in common, even if the only reaon I didn't go out in the sun was because it could kill me. The rain quickly got heavier and Ella began to shiver as the winds picked up becasuse she was only wearing a hoodie. "why don't we head back to mine, its not that far and we can get away from the rain?"

I inquired, hoping that she would say yes. To my relief she did and I grabbed her hand leading her back to the house. When we got in k took her into the living room. I was expecting her to hate it but as she looked round the room you coul tell she thought it was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ella's P.O.V**

I was looking roung the room for the what must of the 5th time that hour when a loud yell shook the walls.

"Vladimir!" suddenly thunder roared overhead. I must of jumped about 3 feet in the air, I was terrified the voice had come out of nowhere and at the same time thunder had cracked overhead, they seemed connected and that's what scared me. Vlad however simply stood up and came over too me standing a little bit in front of me as if to protect me from something. The door banged open and in walked a man who looked like he was in his 40s yet he dressed as though he was a lot older.

"what do you want dad" Vlad snapped, taking a step forward.

"I want to know why there is a breather in my house" Vlads dad answered in a menacing tone.

"I invited her, it was raining and..." his voice trailed off thinking what to say next "It was raining and I wanted to get to know her better. I want to have at least one friend here."Vlad said looking at his dad.

"Fine but I don't see how it matters we're only here till easter" his dad said. Then he turned to face me

"I' m count" he finished and with one last look between me and Vlad he left the room. I stood for a moment before turning to Vlad.

"Don't take this the wrong way but your dad is strange. Why did he call me a breather?" I asked. Vlad simply asked if I wanted a tour of the house, completely ignoring my question. Sighing I agreed and he took my hand once again pulling me from the room. The first floor consisted of the living room, kitchen, dining room and a bathroom. The seond floor consistedisted of 3 guest bedroms, all with onsuites and a games room. Then on the top floor was Vlad's room along with the Count's a bathroom and another spare room which looked as though it belonged to someone. After the tour was finished the rain had eased up a lot although the sun was still nowhere to be seen.

"I had better be gettin' back my mum wil go mad if I don't, see you at school?" I half assked half stated as we reached the bottom floor.

"sure see you around" Vlad said with a smile opening the door to let me out. I could feel him watching me make my way down the path then I heard the door close faintly as I got out the gate. I smiled to myself, I finally had a friend who wouldn't complain if I didn't want to go out when it was sunny as I could tell he didn't like the sun from his reaction when I said I didn't like the sun. As I walked home I thought about the strange things that had happed and the strange things about Vlad. His skin had been freezing cold, I knew mine was colder than some peoples but his had been cold, even compared to mine. But the thing that bothered me the most had to be the count calling me a breather, I would have to ask Vlad about it, again. Hopefully next time he wouldn't ignore the question.

**Vlad's P.O.V**

Ella was looking round the living room asking me what things where and listening intently whilst I told her what each object was and when it was made.

"Vladimir!" my dad shouted, he was angry, again.I stood up and walked over to Ella, she looked freaked out. My dad burst into the room and looked angry at the fact there was a breather in the house.

"what do you want dad" I asked him, even though it blatantly obvious.

"i want to know why ther is a breather in my house" yep, just as I thought.

"I invited her, it was raining and" I paused thinking how to phrase this, I couldn't say I was being kind he would throw a hissy fit. "it was raining and I wanted to get to know her better. I want to have at least one friend here." then just incase I added mentaly 'last time you didn't let me have friends and be normal we had to leave. If you act the same here they will get an angry pesant mob and chase you out of town. Be nice.'

"Fine but I don't see how it matters we're only here till easter" then he turrned to face Ella. "I'm count." he said then looking between me and Ella he left the room.

"Don't take this the wrong way but your dad is strange. Why did he call me a breather." I realy couldn't think of an answer to that so instead I asked her if she wanted me to show her around. She simply shighed and nodded, she loked a tad upset but she wasn't going to keep pushing for an answer so I was relived. I took her hand and led her from the room showing her the first floor. I showed her the kitchen first then the dining room and finaly the bathroom. As I led her up to the second floor I was glad the guest bedrooms on this floor had actual beds, I had talked dad into putting the spare coffins in the basement. I showef her each room along with the onsuites then the games room, was glad the last owners had made this then left the stuf behind as I had mannaged to talk dad into keeping it. Finally the top floor. As I pointed out the rooms Ella walked along beside me I pointed out dads room then mine and then ingrids though I said it was a guest bedroom. Then rounding the corner I pointed out the bathroom. By the time I had finnished it was rater late.

"I had better be gettin' back my mum will go mad if I don't, see you at school?" she asked as we got to te bottom of the stairs.

"sure see you around" I answed smiling I was glad I finally had a friend I had things in common with. Opening the door I watched as she made her way down the path closing it as she rached the gate. I finnaly had a friend, I could hardly wait till school.

**I know this was a short chapter but I hope you liked it. I will update soon! Don't forget to follow and review. Thanks.**


End file.
